Downhole operations often include a downhole string, also referred to as a drill string that extends from an uphole system into a formation. The uphole system may include a platform, pumps, and other systems that support resource exploration, development, and extraction. During resource exploration operations, a drill bit is guided through the formation to form a well bore. The drill bit may be driven directly from the platform or both directly and indirectly through a flow of downhole fluid, which may take the form of drilling mud passing through a motor. A downhole motor includes a stator having a plurality of lobes and a rotor having another plurality of lobes. The stator is rotated by the downhole string and the rotor by the flow of fluid. The number of lobes on the stator is one fewer than the number of lobes on the stator. In this manner, the flow of fluid drives the rotor eccentrically while the motor drives the drill bit concentrically.
The eccentric rotation of the rotor often leads to vibrations, especially when operating the drill bit at high speeds. The vibrations produced by the downhole motor are not only detrimental to the motor itself, but may also interfere with drilling operations. The vibrations may lead to a reduced overall service life of the downhole motor. Components of the downhole motor, over time, may delaminate due to prolonged exposure to vibrations. Further, the vibrations may exist at a frequency that could lead to interferences with signals passing from the drill string to uphole operators. According, resource exploration companies would be receptive to improvements in downhole motor design and operation.